Sports Bras and Sprained Ankles
by onceuponafanfiction
Summary: "The collision of Chloe's coffee and Alek's mint breath made a taste that wasn't desirable, but it was ignored. This moment was theirs and nothing had ever felt so right."


"Sports bras were probably the best invention made to man." Chloe thought as she sprawled across her bed.

This morning's early training with Jasmine was probably one of the hardest work outs she had in a long time. Even after an ice cold shower, she still felt warm. So she traded the sweatpants and t-shirts she had been wearing for a sports bra and skirt as the fans swirled in her rooms.

"Jasmine never told you about our training ton- I'm sorry."

She sat up and saw Alek as he stood frozen in front of her. He looked down at the floor as he had his back to the window. She looked down and realized what she was wearing, just a sports bra and skirt. That's when she noticed he was blushing. Not a light blush, but one where he had cheeks redder than a tomato. She found herself laughing as she pulled a navy tank top and white cardigan over herself.

Chloe saw the blush on his neck and how it grew up to his face. "You can spin around now."

Alek faced her, his cheeks looking a shade or two lighter. "I'm sorry if I saw anything."

"It's not a big deal. It's a sports bra; girls wear them to the gym all of the time." Chloe reassured.

"I just felt like I invaded your privacy. Let's just forget about this, go to school, and remember we have training after your work." Alek said.

She left through the house, stopping to have her morning conversation with her mother.

Alek on the other hand climbed out her bedroom window to the local café quickly to pick up some coffee for him and Chloe to enjoy on the walk. He knew it would have been way too suspicious if he walked through the house. If was caught, Chloe would have been banned from seeing him. Alek had heard it himself when Chloe's mother was talking on the phone to a friend.

She met Alek on the corner of the road; they walked down the road, chatting casually about school and the Mai as they sipped their coffees.

"What are we working on today?" She asked.

"Jasmine has to help my Aunt shop for some Mai gathering, so it should be about working hearing and controlling you empathy problems."

"Okay." Chloe nodded. "Did you enjoy the show?"

"What do you mean?" Alek asked genuinely confused.

Chloe wore a smirk, a smile that Alek had known to well. He should really just forget about her for Chloe's own sake. She was gorgeous, that was the reason he started liking her in the first place. Knowing that she was Mai made it all better. The only problem was she was the Uniter, the one person who would change the fate of their people. Alek knew there were so many better Mai then him, more handsome and more deserving of her attention.

"I said did you enjoy the peep show?"

Alek hid his face in his hands from embarrassment; Chloe couldn't help but laugh that alluring laugh she had of hers. If he were to admit it, he did. Chloe had a body that he knew the guys at school talked about. Her personality helped to her attraction factor, the guys at school didn't know it though. Chloe loved to sit up and cartoon movies with ice cream until daybreak, but after a short nap she would be ready to run roofs and practice fighting. She was the perfect girl.

By the time they arrived to school, everyone was staring like usual. Ever since Alek, Jasmine, Paul, Amy, and Chloe started hanging out, the social balance seemed to be off. Normally the popular students would never mix with the average students. It was just unheard of at the school and everyone was confused to why they were such a tight pack.

Chloe and Alek parted for their lockers, Chloe walked by herself towards her locker. She couldn't help but smile the entire way there. Alek had gotten her coffee just the way she liked it and without asking her. He acted like the dream boyfriend physically, but emotionally he was just the best guy friend who shared secrets with her. She was the only one who knew about his Star Wars obsession or how he wasn't able to start his day without at least a mile long run.

"Good morning Chloe!" Amy said as she stopped. "Doesn't Paul look great?"

Paul stood awkwardly in jeans that were skin tight, a button up, and a skinny tie. He mouthed "Help me" to Chloe as Amy pulled lint off his shirt.

"He looks great." Chloe smiled, knowing how uncomfortable he was in.

"Chloe, you're looking hot today." Jordan Kimball, one of Alek's so called friends said as he approached her.

"Uh, thank you-I guess." Chloe said awkwardly as she turned towards her friends.

Jordan leaned against the locker and looked at Paul disgusted. "Dweeb and matching girlfriend leave me and Chloe alone for a minute. I need to talk with her."

Before Chloe could respond, Paul and Amy left leaving her alone with this Jordan. He stood over a foot over her and wore his letterman jacket. Jordan wasn't what Chloe wanted; she wanted Alek to come over to save her. To be her shield to save her from the guy who obviously wanted her.

"I noticed Alek had been spending a lot of time with you. So that must mean you're pretty cool and you have a smoking body." He licked his lips as he looked down at her. "So you want to go out? If that doesn't convince you, maybe this will."

He leaned down to kiss her, but Chloe tried getting away without causing a scene. She might have not liked Jordan, but if he was to kiss her he would die. Chloe didn't wish death that upon anyone without a reason; she knew the pain of death and she didn't want an innocent person to feel it.

Before she knew it, Jordan was thrown against another locker. Chloe opened her eyes and saw Alek standing there looking angry at her for a moment. His voice rose louder than he thought and he took her by the shoulder rougher then he planned and dragged her into an empty nearby class room.

"How could you be so stupid?" He said grabbing her wrist.

"I-"Chloe started.

"You knew what would happen! Why didn't you just make out with Brian?"

"I-"Chloe tried again, but was interrupted.

"My aunts going to kill me when she hears about what you did. Way to go Chloe, which would have been the second innocent person you killed. "

Chloe looked at Alek and burst into tears. It wasn't because of what happened with Jordan, it wasn't because of her being afraid of Alek, it was because of Alek being disappointed with her and Xavier. Nothing seemed to be worse than knowing Alek who cared for her the most beside her mother was displeased. She ran out of classroom, through the schools doors, down the street and away. She wanted to run and she didn't care if she was going to be watched or not by the Mai.

She ran and ran down the back roads and alleyways, ignoring the world around her. The sound of his heartbeat grew faint as she finally stopped the water of bay at its normal force. Only a little while ago did she come here with Amy and Paul, laughing as she stood on top of the bench like nothing else was wrong with the world.

Sometimes Chloe wished she could just run away. Leave all of these problems here and move to New York. She could work as a therapist or a detective, something where she can use him empathic skills to help others. She laughed the thought out of her head; she'd probably fail on the first day as a detective. She would probably cut someone with her nails if they didn't tell the truth.

Her phone vibrated and she pulled it out, seeing four phone calls from Jasmine, six from Alek, a message from Paul, and two messages and missed calls from Amy. None of them knew what she was going through. None of them understood the problems she faced, the fact she was lying to her mother, she had no dad, and she killed an innocent teenager who had so much ahead of him.

Taking a flat rock off the ground, she skipped it across the water so far she couldn't see it stop skipping. Normal, if she could make another sixteenth birthday wish; it would to be a normal girl. She wanted a happy family with a mom and dad where she would take family vacations, where her father would interrogate a date, and one where she wasn't leaving behind or was left behind by her best friends.

"Chloe, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

She turned and saw Brian, approaching with his hands in his pockets. He sat on the bench beside her. He saw the tears in his eyes and he took her in his arms as she sobbed softly into his jacket. The water crashed against the shore as they sat, Chloe's words being jumbled and silenced by waves. Brian sat there, listening to every word he could translate; knowing everyone, even he needed a good cry every now and then.

Chloe sat up and wiped the last few of her tears from her eyes. "Can you drive me home? Please."

"Of course I can drive you home." Brian stood up, wrapping his warm jacket around her.

They walked to his car and rode in silence, not bringing up a word about the conversation. Brian had managed to pull out a few of her friends' name, no dad, lying to her mom, and her friend's death. Brian knew he had it hard regarding his mother, but at the moment his pity and sorrow was for Chloe. He knew being just friends was going to be tough, but he had to buckle down. He wouldn't make a move unless she did first.

When they stopped in front of Chloe's house, the rain just started to pick up. She passed him his jacket back and his kissed his cheek saying "Thank you for the ride." before heading to the back entrance where she left her bedroom window open.

She landed in her room and realized she was alone in the room. She heard the sound of Brian's car pull away when she heard the familiar pitter patter of footsteps on her roof top.

"Up on the house top click click click, down through the chimney with good Saint Nick."

Alek smiled as he swung into the room, singing the Christmas song as he pulled his bag with spare clothes from underneath my bed. "I'll be back in a minute, I'm going to get something dry on and then I want to talk with you."

He picked up his bag and headed for the bathroom in the hallway. She looked at the open window, Chloe really didn't want to talk with Alek anytime soon after their conversation this morning. Chloe swung out the window and onto her roof, seeing him standing there with his arms cross and an eyebrow raised.

"How did I see that coming?" He said, walking towards her. "We need to talk. Either we can do it out here in the pouring rain, freeze, and come back inside soaked wet or we can go inside and dry off, talk, and enjoy some coffee?"

Chloe just decided she would take her option and began to run across the roofs, knowing Alek was following her. If she was going to make a break, she would do it now. She sprinted from building to building, sliding across the rooftops like the rock she threw earlier. Finally her speed was her enemy and she landed against the ground because of a bad jump, landing on her ankle bad.

Alek just stopped suddenly behind her, spraying water like how an ice skater would spray ice. "Chloe!"

"It's not broken, it's just a sprain." She had tears in her eyes again as she held it. "Bring me home, Alek please."

Like how he carried Jasmine weeks earlier, he picked Chloe off of the ground and held her, carrying her until he could find a point where he could just jump onto a dumpster and onto the ground. Luckily he only had to carry Chloe another three blocks from here, not too many people seemed to notice. Everyone was either at work or staying inside because of the rain.

Finally they arrived to her home, knowing her mother was still at work for another few hours. "The key is under the flowerpot."

Not breaking his hold on Chloe he took the key and reminded himself he has to hide that key better so some random assassin doesn't find it and break in to her house to kill her. He placed it in his pocket for safe keeping as he lead her upstairs into her bed room, placing her against her bed.

"I'm going to get changed, you should too."

"Can you pass me some gym shorts and a shirt? They're in my middle drawer; I don't want to walk on my ankle."

Alek approached her dresser and opened the middle drawer, taking the first pair of shorts and t-shirt he could get his hands on.

"Then we can talk, just don't run off." Alek placed a kiss on Chloe's forehead. "Please don't scare me like that again."

He left the room, Chloe sat on her bed, pulling off the skirt and carefully putting the shorts and the rest of the dry clothes on. She looked at her ankle; it'd probably be fine in a few hours considering how quick she healed when she died.

"Chloe, are you changed?" Alek called from the other side of the door.

"Yes, come in."

Alek entered the room, an ice pack from Chloe's freezer and bandage for her ankle. He moved slowly so it wouldn't hurt her, but fast enough to help ease her pain. He wrapped it and put ice on it, elevating it before sitting on the bed beside Chloe.

"I know I should say I'm sorry. It was my fault that everything happened and I wasn't trying to kiss Jordan- he just"

Alek gave her a look that silenced her before taking her hand in his. "You made me a nervous wreck today; I would have been devastated to know one of your lives was wasted because of my mistake. I took care of Jordan, I told him and the others to stay away from you. It was my fault, I'm sorry."

Chloe couldn't believe the words coming out of cocky Alek's mouth. "It's okay."

Neither of them knew who made the initial lean, but their lips touched. It wasn't the magic fireworks everyone explained would happen; but it wasn't a terrible experience in the slightest way. The collision of the coffee breath of Chloe and Alek's mint made a taste that wasn't desirable, but it was ignored. This moment was theirs and nothing had ever felt so right.


End file.
